


I Think We're Alone Now

by mvernet



Series: The Hits Of The '70's [18]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Post Survival, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Post- Survival. Established relationship fic.Starsky loves Hutch. Hutch loves Starsky. Dobey is trying hard to protect his boys. But love like theirs is a smoking powder keg.A Songfic inspired by “I Think We’re Alone Now” by Tommy James and the Shondells.





	

~~~<3~~~

"Children, behave"  
That's what they say when we're together.  
"And watch how you play"  
They don't understand.

~~~<3~~~

Dobey wiped his tired eyes with a meaty hand. His deep sigh expressed all the frustration and exasperation being the Captain of the best detective team in Bay City held for him. He glared over his desk at the unusually silent partners sitting across from him. They may not have been talking out loud, but his boys were having a deep and complicated private conversation with only their eyes. 

“Starsky, Hutchinson. What the hell am I going to do with you two?” Dobey sighed once more.

Starsky fidgeted, glanced again at Hutch, then addressed his superior. “Cap? What did we do this time?”

“I’ve asked you to… behave. When you told me about your relationship, I admit I was shocked. I’m no stranger to the prejudice and bigotry of this world, so I did some hard thinking. I decided love is love and who was I to judge who my boys chose to love.” Dobey chuckled a bit. “I have to admit those are Edith’s words. But she helped me see the truth in them. I promised you two I’d have your back. Protect you from harassment as best I could. But you promised me you’d be discrete.”

Hutch leaned forward and folded his hands. “Captain, we appreciate what you have done for us. We understand the risk you are taking to back us. If it ever gets out that Starsky and I are together, it would reflect badly on you. We would never jeopardize your career like that.”

Starsky added, “Yeah. Wha’s this about?”

Dobey picked up a pencil and began to roll it between his fingers nervously.

“I was in the men’s room the yesterday and a group of rookies came in. They didn’t know I was… umm… in the stall. They were joking around but the subject wasn’t funny at all. They were discussing the “fag” detective team. I recognized of the voices as Mills and Finch, the fellas you two and Simmons and Babcock have been taking on ride-alongs. They all decided to have a pool as to how many times you two touched each other during a shift. They left before I could hear the details of the pool.”

Starsky and Hutch exchanged glances again and Dobey shook his head. “That’s another thing they mentioned. ‘Looking into each other’s eyes like lovesick pups.’ I’ll treat you like children if you are going to behave like children.”

Hutch hung his head for a moment before straightening in his seat and meeting the Captain’s eye. “I… I didn’t realize what I was doing. I… I guess… I mean It’s ...it’s hard to turn my emotions off when I walk through the squad room door.”

Starsky bristled at his partner’s stutter and didn’t miss the fact he was trying to put the blame on himself. He stood and started to pace as his brain filled with fierce protectiveness, not only for his lover, but his Captain too.

“Cap. I’m sorry. We got a little loose. I promise you we’ll tighten up. It’s enough for me to have this beautiful blond bastard in my… I mean… have him to myself after work. I, for one, can act cold as steel towards him while on the job.”

Dobey didn’t miss Hutch’s sky blue eyes flash with love at his partner's words. The blush and shy smile as he quickly looked at the floor had Dobey staring in wonder. It was enough to cause disturbing erotic thoughts to race through even the mind of a happily married, heterosexual to the core, police Captain.

Dobey coughed out a laugh. “Sure, Starsky. Piece of cake. Tell that to your blushing bride.”

Hutch looked up in horror and all three men dissolved into embarrassed laughter.

Dobey wiped his eyes this time to rid them of tears of laughter. “Just keep it under wraps and in your pants. I’ll give those rookies plenty of other things to worry about so they won’t have time to badmouth their fellow cops. Now get out of here. And no more touching on my watch!”

Hutch left the office first, followed by Starsky who almost patted Hutch’s ass, but stopped at the last second. Starsky winked at Dobey as he closed the door.

~~~<3~~~

Look at the way  
We gotta hide what we're doing,  
'Cause what would they say  
If they ever knew.

~~~<3~~~

Starsky and Hutch were true to their word. They put on quite an act, saying mean things to each other, calling each other very rude names, even coming in separately the morning and leaving alone at night. The partners didn’t mind the elaborate ruse because when they finally fell into each other’s arms at night, their love making soared to new heights after being denied an outlet all day. Each harsh word was washed away by an ocean of endearments and crashing waves of passion.

The two rookies, Mills and Finch, watched the detectives carefully. They noticed the marked change of behavior, but didn’t buy into it. Finch especially hated homosexuals and having them on the force made his blood boil. Mills was more concerned about his own feelings of inadequacy about being a cop. He didn’t mind Finch’s rants, since he could hide in the shadows of Finch’s strong personality where no one would notice his failings.

One day, Finch decided that Starsky and Hutch needed to be taught a lesson. He told Mills he wouldn't allow the perverts to hide in plain sight any longer. They began to follow the detectives after their shift was over in Finch’s non-descript brown Duster. Finch called it practice in following a perp and Mills went along for the ride.

Hutch was still recovering from his three days of torment, when his leg was pinned under his car after he was runoff the road and into a lonely canyon. His cast was off, but his muscle strength and stamina was still below par. Starsky was recovering from the heartache and loss he felt when he couldn’t find Hutch and still reeling from the revelation that he loved Hutch with every fiber of his being. Hutch stayed with Starsky after the accident and together they discovered, slowly and steadily what their hearts had known for years. They were meant to be partners in every way possible.

Starsky had pushed Hutch into taking up jogging again to help build up the muscle tone he had lost by being trapped in a cast for six weeks. Starsky sweetened the deal by offering to jog with him in the evenings at the newly opened running path at the park. The path had the double benefit of having plenty of benches where Hutch could rest his leg if he needed to and several secluded spots where Starsky could join him on the bench for some private explorations of their newly forged love. Today they decided to go for a short run after work since Hutch’s leg was stiff from being in the Torino all day after a rainy morning. 

Hutch paused to catch his breath and stretch out his leg. He bent over resting his hands on his knees. Starsky glanced around, seeing no one, then proceeded to rub his partner’s tight shoulder muscles.

“You’re doin’ great, babe. I’m so proud of you. You hardly limp at all now. These bad days are gonna happen now and then, it’s just the weather, that’s all.”

Hutch smiled as he tried to even out his breathing. “I know… Starsk. I’m… not giving up. It just… hurts like hell… when I cramp up.” Hutch stood and looked around as Starsky did. Then he pulled his lover into his arms. He stroked his curls, moist from sweat and spoke softly into his ear. “Thank you, baby. Thank you for finding me and for finding us.”

“Aw, Hutch.” Starsky took another quick look around then kissed Hutch till he lost his breath again.

They both jumped at a movement coming from the bushes. Two men, their faces covered in stocking masks came towards them. The taller one was carrying a baseball bat. Worried that Hutch might not be up to a brawl with a bat, Starsky made a split second decision and grabbed Hutch’s hand. “Run,“ was all he needed to say.

~~~<3~~~

And so we're running just as fast as we can  
Holding on to one another's hand  
Trying to get away into the night  
And then you put your arms around me  
As we tumble to the ground and then you say

I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound.

~~~<3~~~

They ran into the woody area that lined the path and Finch and Mills followed. Starsky tried to hold to a zigzag pattern heading in a round about way back to the Torino where their guns and badges waited for them in the locked trunk. Hutch was limping now and grunting in pain as he held on to Starsky and forced himself to keep running.

Hutch stumbled as a cramp gripped his leg. The ground dipped and Starsky’s feet slipped when they hit some sand. They tumbled to the ground. Starsky pulled Hutch close and Hutch pressed his head into Starsky’s chest to muffle the soft moans of pain that escaped his mouth. He bit his lip and listened to the frantic beating of Starsky’s heart.

As Hutch quieted, Starsky listened intently. It was possible they had fooled their pursuers for the moment. He whispered to Hutch. “I think we’re alone now. There doesn’t seem to be anyone around.”

Hutch nodded into Starsky’s chest then turned and tried to stretch out his long limbs to ease the cramping. Starsky grimaced in sympathy. “Let’s move behind those bushes over there. I’ll rub your leg for a minute, but then we gotta move, buddy.” 

Hutch nodded and closed his eyes preparing to stand. Starsky helped him to his feet and they moved as one to the relative safety and cover of the bushes. Starsky began to massage Hutch’s tight calf muscles when he heard voices. He threw himself on top of Hutch, putting a finger to his lips to hush his partner. They both heard an angry voice they recognized as Finch the rookie. They were close, but couldn’t see the partners.

“I can’t believe you lost them!”

Mills spoke through gritted teeth. “I lost them? I don’t even want to do this, Finch!”

Finch slapped Mills across the face splitting his lip. “Don’t say my name asshole! Shit! You are just as much of a fruit pie as that Hutchinson. At least he’s pretty.”

Mills wiped his bloody mouth on his sleeve. He had had enough. He grabbed the baseball bat and struck Finch on the head. Finch crumpled to the ground. Mills looked around with wide crazed eyes. Starsky saw Mills look in their direction. 

“Shit, Hutch. Run!”

~~~<3~~~

I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now

~~~<3~~~

Hutch gripped Starsky’s arm and ran as fast as he could. The pain in his leg muscles had eased somewhat where Starsky had rubbed out the knots and he had a bit more strength. The broke through the rambling shrubbery that bordered the parking lot and saw the Torino waiting like a loyal steed. 

Starsky opened the trunk first and retrieved their guns then he opened the passenger side door and helped Hutch lift his sore leg into the car. He ran around to the driver’s side, opened the door and got in. Hutch was already on the radio calling for backup.

The search for Mills was anticlimactic compared to the absolute fit Hutch threw in the parking lot when Starsky insisted he stay behind and rest while he and the two experienced uniforms went back to where Finch’s body lay. Finch wasn’t dead and Mills was sitting by his side, weeping. An ambulance took Finch to the hospital and Mills was taken away by the black and white. The parking lot was empty except for the striped Torino

Starsky slid back into the driver’s seat to face the the cold fury of the love of his life.

~~~<3~~~

I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now

~~~<3~~~

“Hutch?”

“Starsky, I know you love me. And almost dying in that canyon is not something either of us can get over easily. But damnit, I’m your partner and I can’t let your need to protect me get in the way of me doing my job - which is protecting you!”

“Hutch. I hate to see you hurtin’. There was no reason for you to come along. Three armed, experienced cops against one stressed out rookie with a bat?”

“Yeah, well he could have gotten the drop on you. He could have had his gun. No one works with you the way I do, Starsk. Only I know how to watch your back.”

Starsky smiled as he recognized the softer tone of Hutch’s voice. “I know that, babe. I made you worry, didn’t I?”

“Baby. I can’t stand the thought of you being in danger without me by your side. I love you so much it scares me to death.”

Starsky reached out to Hutch and pulled him into an embrace. He kissed him till the last gray shadows of sunset turned to the darkness of night. They sat for a while longer in silence, each grateful for the time alone and the person beside them.

~~~<3~~~

I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound

~~~<3~~~


End file.
